Outed
by Degizzie
Summary: When Don tries to talk to Cleo after the scene at the beach with Sam he gets the wrong idea while she tries to explain things without revealing her secret.


Head bowed and playing with her fingers Don Sertori regarded his eldest daughter. It was clear she was struggling with something. Even though she insisted she wasn't against him dating Sam, her actions spoke otherwise to him.

"Sweetheart, please tell me what's wrong," he prodded again. "If you're not against Sam then what is it?"

She still wasn't looking at him. "I don't know," she said softly while shrugging.

Cleo was panicking. What was she gonna say? She sensed her dad wasn't gonna let this go. She couldn't really come out and say: 'It's all a misunderstanding. You see, I wanted to prevent you guys from finding out I'm a mermaid.'

She needed to come up with something. Something good. Something that explains it all. Maybe she could pretend she really missed her mum and seeing them so happy together reminded her of the good times they had when her parents were still together and she was temporary mad at Sam.

Cleo sniffeled. Oh, how she ached to tell them everything. Would they still love her if she told them she was a mermaid? What if her dad would look at her like she was a freak?

Just the thought of it made the tears well up in her eyes and before she could stop it they spilled over.

Don didn't hesitate. "Oh, sweetheart." He scooted closer to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Please, tell me what's wrong. I wanna help you. But I can't do that if you're not telling me what it is," he said while rubbing soothing circles on her back. The action broke Cleo and she started sobbing. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck and slung her arm around his middle and clung to him. All she wanted to do was tell him but the fear of him rejecting her just made her cry harder.

"Shhhh, it's okay." Don started to rock a little while continuing to rub her back. He couldn't help but think back to all the times he had to sooth her like this. She had always been an awkard and insecure child. But now that she was older and had such good friends she had really come out of her shell.

"You'll hate me," Cleo eventually blurted out through her tears. Insecurities running wild in her head.

"What?" His voice sounded ridiculously high for a moment but it wasn't a moment to laugh at.

He pushed her off him a little holding her by the shoulders so he could look her in the eyes. "Honey, there is nothing in this world that could make me hate you. I love you. You're my daughter."

Cleo shook her head. "Not with this." She wiped away the tears on her cheek but it was futile as more kept coming. "There something about me that I can't tell you because it's pretty life changing and if people found out I'd be -" Words escaped her and she just lifted her arms in a helplessly gesture, leaned forward and buried her head in his chest. She always felt so safe in his arms.

Don put his arms around her again, holding her close but the words she uttered rang deep in him.

There was something life changing that she didn't want people to know about, even him. What could possibly be so horrifying for her she didn't feel safe enough to tell him?

There was only one thing that came to his mind. And he tried to recall if he ever spoke about such a thing in a deprecative way. He didn't think so but if she was struggling with herself at the time she would remember every little thing he uttered about it.

"Cleo, I think I know what you're talking about."

Cleo untangled herself from the hug and looked at him with wide eyes. "You do?" There's no way he would know.

"And it's fine. I'm sorry if I ever gave you the impression I wouldn't be okay with it though I don't think I ever did."

Cleo just blinked at him owlishly. What the hell was he talking about?

Don took her face in his hands gently and wiped away the remaining tears with his thumbs.

"How long have you been struggling with this?" He placed his hands on her shoulders again and rubbed them gently.

"Um, since I was fifteen," she answered honestly but still completely mystified to what he was reffering to.

"Sweetheart, you know you can come to me about anything. Or your mother. Like I said; I love you no matter what. Is that what you were so scared off with Sam? Another person in your life who might reject you if you'd come out?"

Come out?

Wait a minute.

Don tried to convey the sincerity and love in his eyes. The penny dropped.

Oh my god, he thinks I'm-

"It's okay to be gay," he said interrupting her thoughts. And of course just in that moment Sam appeared in the doorway having heard that last bit.

"No, dad, I'm-" Cleo tried before she was interrupted by Sam.

"Oh, Cleo is that what it all was? Where you afraid I wouldn't accept you?" She sat herself next to Cleo. "Because you should know, that is not true."

"I'm not-"

"You see, Cleo. There is nothing to worry about. We all love you just the way you are."

"Of course," Sam nodded encouragingly.

"Like what?" Oh great, now Kim was here too. Cleo thought she was gonna die. She needed to tell them that wasn't the situation.

"Dad, I'm not gay."

Sam put an encouragingly hand on her back. "It's okay, Cleo. You don't have to hide it anymore."

"Gay?" Then to Cleo's horror Kim got a pensive look on her face. "That actually explains a lot."

"What? No, it doesn't." Cleo argued. "I'm with Lewis. I like Lewis."

"So you still like boys then?" Sam asked.

"Yes!" Oh, thank god. They were finally getting it.

"Well, that's okay too. Hey, double the fish for you out there," her dad proclaimed.

Cleo looked confused again, the word 'what' forming on her lips.

"How does that work?" Kim asked. Three heads turned towards her. "You know. How do you like boys and girls together? Is it like a multiple relationship then?"

"It just means that there is attraction towards both gender and you can fall in love with a person regardless if they're a boy or a girl. It's called bisexuality," Sam explained to Kim.

Oh great, now they think I swing both ways. Cleo thought it over. Well, actually. This could work.

Now they thought they had an explanation for her behaviour before. And she didn't have to reveal her secret.

How bad could it be to be out as bisexual to your family? They sure are supportive. Even though I'm not bisexual, Cleo thought.

"Yeah," Cleo sighed lifting her arms and dropping them on her lap. "That's it."

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm glad we sorted this all out," Don said patting her knee.

"Thank you for sharing this with us," Sam said rubbing her back encouragingly.

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved at the beach."

"That's alright. Everything's forgiven." Sam's eyes were misty so Cleo leaned towards her and wrapped her arms around her neck giving her a short hug.

"Thanks," she whispered in Sam's ear before pulling back. Sam patted her cheek.

"Alright, sweetheart. We'll leave you alone now. Come on, Kim." Don ushered Kim out of the room followed by Sam.

Cleo unleashed a deep sigh and fell backwards on her bed.

"Ho boy."


End file.
